Drabble de Saint Valentin
by Miss Aksllz
Summary: Voici juste un petit OS fluffy, je me disais que la saint-Valentin c'était un bon jour pour le publier! Un "grand" moment dans la vie de Draco et Harry. Quand la jalousie excessive fait vaciller un couple. Personnage extrêmement OOC j'en suis bien désolée. Harry x Draco


_**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salutations!**_

 _Voici un tout petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit il y un petit moment. En réalité j'avais pas assez d'idée pour en faire une vrai histoire donc je n'en avais rien fait jusque là. Bref! voici qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête des amoureux et voilà un petit chose bien fluffy donc je me suis dit que ça matcherais bien!_

 _C'est un pairing homosexuel donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, notre maître à tous!

 _Sur ce Bonne lecture et happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

Valentine's Day

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer délicatement, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Cependant, cela ne servit à rien puisqu'en arrivant dans le hall Harry constata que son homme l'avait attendu.

_Draco ? Tu n'es pas allé te coucher ? Je t'avais dis que je travaillais tard ce soir... fit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard furieux de son compagnon.

_Tu mens ! Pourquoi est ce que tu me mens ? Où étais-tu ? Dans les bras de ton amant ? Pourquoi tu... ? La voix de Draco se brisa sous l'émotion. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas devant lui.

_Mais non, je... commença-t-il.

_J'ai appelé ton bureau. Je sais que tu avais pris ta journée.

_Draco, c'est pas...

_C'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ça ? S'énerva de nouveau Draco.

Harry afficha une mine dépitée.

_J'ai encore tout raté, déclara t-il piteusement.

Draco allait répondre mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche.

_J'ai pris ma journée pour te faire la surprise ce soir. Je voulais choisir une bague qui te plairait. Je voulais préparer un bon repas et une jolie table avec des chandelles pour te demander en mariage. Résultats j'ai passé la journée à faire le tour de toutes les bijouteries, je trouvais pas la bague qui t'irait le mieux.. finalement je suis allé côté moldu, j'ai fini par trouvé mais ensuite je me suis perdu. Je me suis dis que je me rattraperais demain mais j'ai tout gâché... finit-il tristement.

Draco était sans mot. Il s'était encore laissé aller à sa jalousie excessive alors que son homme allait lui faire la plus belle des surprises.

_C'est moi qui ai tout gâché, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé Harry. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'amant ou autre, mais je me dis toujours « pourquoi resterait-il avec toi ? » moi un minable mangemort...

_Ancien mangemort.

_Tout le monde le dit que je ne te mérite pas... je t'aime tellement, j'ai pas envie de les écouter mais au fond je sais qu'ils ont raison alors je panique et...

_Draco, fit-il en glissant sa main sur sa joue pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux, je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu te fais des films et que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de culpabiliser mais pour moi, il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a que toi qui me rends aussi heureux. Il n'y a que toi avec qui je veux vivre. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Et il n'y a que toi que je veux épouser. Je veux me marier avec toi et le crier au monde entier. Je veux porter la bague qui dira à tout le monde « je suis à Draco Malfoy, pas touche ! »

_Draco Potter.

_Quoi ?

_Je voudrais m'appeler Draco Potter... si tu veux toujours m'épouser même si j'ai ruiné ta demande..

Harry éclata de rire, il prit son fiancé dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, il lui murmura.

_La réponse m'importe bien plus que la question, monsieur Potter.

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si oui, ou si non!_

 _Le titre fait un peu hors sujet, mais il colle bien avec la date cependant, c'est parce que je n'avais jamais donné de nom à ce texte et il a bien fallu que je lui en trouve un!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Bisous Crocodile dégoulinant de guimauve (il faut bien!)_


End file.
